


[Podfic] Hunting Lessons

by derivational (crookedspoon), RsCreighton



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Length</strong>: 33:47<br/><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn-huntinglessons.mp3">mp3</a> (30.9 MB)</p><p>Please right click and "Save As".</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hunting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247588) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> **Length** : 33:47  
>  **Download** : [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/spn-huntinglessons.mp3) (30.9 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
